


Prompt 9 - Trouble in Paradise

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Prompt 9 - Trouble in Paradise

"You are not going in the ocean again," Stiles threatened Peter.

"I didn't know there would be Selkies there!" Peter protested.

"You almost drowned!" Stiles replied. "It's a good thing I saw you go under!"

"It's pretty hard to drown a 'were, you know!"

"I don't want to chance that!" Stiles all but shouted. Then he collapsed. "I was scared. That's all."

"Didn't mean to do that," he said.

"Make it up to me?" Stiles asked.

"How would I do that?" Peter grinned.

"We could put the 'do not disturb' sign. Stay inside for the day."

"We can do that!"


End file.
